A Night of Pleasured Pain
by Black.Misfit
Summary: Memories haunt Inuyasha as he recalls a night he will never forget. One shot. InuxSess yaoi.


**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. This is my first story and hopefully it's up to fanfic standards. **

It was another one of those nights. While the others slept at camp, InuYasha sat resting in a nearby tree staring at the moon. It was like the same tree and moon from before. It scared him at how tonight was like that one night he had. It seemed every night memories of his older brother taunted him. Scaring him in to believe what he did. And all because of one night of pleasured pain. Even thinking about it made him made him get hard. He started to touch his chest just trying to remember what his touch felt like, but it was no use. He even checked to see if it was a little hint of the scares he had on his back, but there wasn't a single mark on his skin. It seemed nobody could make him feel the way he did that night. It even seemed like a vague dream of his; the way his eyes glowed; the way he moaned his name; the feel of his member to his every touch. It drove him crazy. "Why did he…" was all he could say. He said it over and over again in his mind until he fell asleep, lost in his forbidden fantasies.

As always, a battle of good and evil seemed to find InuYasha everywhere he went. While walking through the forest, he suddenly caught the scent of a familiar cold-hearted demon he's known all his life. He could see a shadow in the far distance wearing a white robes and his silver hair dancing in the breeze. It was his older brother Lord Sesshomaru. He was ready to take on anything Sesshomaru could dish out. And as the thought of having his brother's head on a stick came into mind, he didn't realize Sesshomaru was standing not so far from where he stood.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise. Greetings little brother," the full demon smirked.  
"Hello to you too Sesshomaru. Ready for me to finally kill you and end this battle?"

InuYasha growled as he was ready to draw out his tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru didn't flinch at all and stood there staring at his brother with those cold yellow eyes.

"I'm not here to fight you brother, but to get what I want from you, I suppose I must," he said in a low and seductive voice.

In no more than a flash, he appeared behind Inuyasha and swiped his claws through his back ripping through his robes. InuYasha yelled out in pain and jumped back not realizing Sesshomaru also cut off the strap holding the tetsusaiga that was now at Sesshomaru's feet. Losing so much blood in that one swipe, his vision became blurred. He felt he couldn't breathe let alone fight off his bloodthirsty brother. He soon fell to his knees gripping and ripping at the grass beneath him.

"Now that you are powerless, I can finally have what I've wanted for a long time." Sesshomaru said walking towards InuYasha. InuYasha soon blacked out and considered himself dead.

It was dark, cold, and the smell of evil and dead blood seemed to puncture the air. InuYasha could feel himself coming back to life. He felt too weak to even open his eyes but did so to know if he was really alive or dead. As he slowly opened his eyes, he found his arms above his head and his hands chained together along with his feet dangling below him. Confused, he looked around to figure out where he was. He could barely make out anything in the darkness, but his night vision soon kicked in and could only make out the form of a shadow in the distance.

"I'm glad to see you've finally awaken, little brother. I thought I would never see those sexy yellow eyes of yours ever again." He could barely make out the voice of his capturer, but could tell easily who was hiding in the shadows.

"SESSHOMARU!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs as he violently struggled against the chains.

"It's no use. Those chains can withstand against a full demon so a little hanyo like yourself has no chance." Sesshomaru said as he lit a few torches and walked towards his trapped prey.

"Like I said, I was going to get what I wanted whether you liked it or not," he said in an aggressive voice.

"What is it? What do you want from me?" InuYasha questioned in a nervous tone.

All Sesshomaru did was flash his sneaky grin and stayed quiet while walking to InuYasha. Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru forced a rough kiss on his brother's lips. InuYasha was petrified in fear. 'What the hell…what is this?' Inuyasha thought as his brother continued trying to get his tongue into his brother's tightly shut mouth. When Sesshomaru finally pulled back for air, he gave his evil smirk while InuYasha could feel his warm breath caress his cheeks and lips.

"You're so cute when you're helpless and scared like this," the older brother whispered to him as InuYasha quivered in fear and confusion. "What you thought I wanted was your sword, the tetsusaiga, right? That exactly wasn't the "sword" I've desired for a long time," he continued as his hand rubbed against the bulge in InuYasha's pants. He flinched and soon realized his robes were missing, which would explain why he was so cold. All he had on was his pants.

"What?? You were always after the tetsusaiga ever since our father gave it to me," InuYasha snapped back.

"No. You know what I've always wanted; the thing I've always desired was…you."

InuYasha looked stunned at what his brother just revealed. His very words seemed to echo through his mind making him become scared and…somewhat aroused. He realized in his current position, Sesshomaru was going to get what he's always desired. And even he, himself, has always desired also. He had to admit that he looked at his brother in different ways. As a brother and as a desired and powerful being. The sound of rattling chains awoke him from his thoughts as he fell to the cold, damp floor. "Please follow me," his brother said as he walked towards the door not taking another look back at his brother. InuYasha hesitated a little but slowly got up and followed his brother to what looked like his bedroom. InuYasha then closed the door behind him and in two seconds, he was pinned to the wall and was suffocated by another rough kiss by his brother. He soon fell into it and kissed back even harder. Sesshomaru gently grazed his brother's well-toned chest with his fingertips teasing at his left nipple. InuYasha moaned into the kiss as Sesshomaru trailed off to his neck biting and licking every bit of skin. He smirked into his neck as he heard his brother breath out, "Sesshomaru, please don't tease me." Sesshomaru heard this and forcefully threw InuYasha onto the bed. In a mere flash, Sesshomaru was right down to his birthday suit as he climbing on top of him. He started to kiss his chest licking at his left nipple while his hand rubbed against InuYasha's now hard erection. It seemed Sesshomaru moaned every time InuYasha did. He trailed his tongue from his nipple to his navel and didn't take any time with taking off Inuyasha's pants revealing his excited member. He smirked while looking up at his brother already starting to sweat. He gazed at his brother's length as he engorged his taste for his brother. He started to lick the tip of his head as he swallowed the whole piece of flesh in his earning mouth. InuYasha started to grip the satin sheets under him as he screamed out in delight. His head began to spin as Sesshomaru licked and sucked at the shaft of his brother's member while playing with his sack.

InuYasha could feel his member pulsing as pre-cum started to rise from the tip. Sesshomaru kept going as he heard his brother cry out.

"No, please…I don't wanna cum this quickly." Sesshomaru then bit down hard enough that blood started coming from the head as it mixed with his pre-cum. "Ahhh…I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…" InuYasha breathed as he released his seed in the demon's waiting mouth. He licked every drop of his cum clean off his penis. He crawled up to his brother who was trying to catch his breath and sweating from every pore of his body.

"Do you want more little brother?" Sesshomaru whispered his InuYasha's fluffy ears. InuYasha could barely speak let alone answer his brother's question so he just nodded. Sesshomaru flipped the limp body over so InuYasha was on his hands and knees. Sesshomaru started kissing and licking his backside until he came to his entrance. He seductively licked every inch of him moaning to the taste of sweat and desire. It seemed intoxicating to the Lord and he knew he wanted more. He also knew he wasn't the only one enjoying himself. Sesshomaru knew he's never saw this side of his annoying yet sexy little brother before. He was both shocked and aroused.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked the quivering hanyo.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!!" he screamed clenching the sheets that were already wrinkled from before. Sesshomaru smiled as he licked his fingers and slowly inserted them in his brother's opening. InuYasha could feel his brother slowly pushing his finger in and out and soon pick up speed as he inserted another finger. And then another. He realized his brother was more than ready to continue to his next step of the process. InuYasha thought it was so unexpected that his brother took out his fingers but soon figured out that it was all for preparation. He knew what was coming and he tried to maintain his nerves. Sesshomaru then put his erected length in the waiting hanyo. InuYasha tried to hold in his screams, but his attempts were futile when it came to Sesshomaru's large length. "So tight; so warm. I love it," he moaned as he pushed in and out shoving every inch of his flesh his InuYasha hitting his sweet spot. As InuYasha looked behind him, he could see how his brother has changed. He was more like an animal than ever, but he wasn't afraid. Sesshomaru soon started clawing at his brother's back every time he would go deeper in. He even pierced the skin making lines of blood trickle down InuYasha's back down to his arms as InuYasha screamed out in pain.

"I'm so sorry little brother. Did I hurt you too much?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual tone.

"No…no I'm fine. I actually… liked it." InuYasha breathed out.

That comment had both of them shocked. Sesshomaru just smiled and started licking the blood humming every time his tongue trailed down to the lower back. The older demon reached around and began pumping his brother's member at the same pace going faster and harder.

"No! It's too soon! I can't…I can't …" InuYasha tried to get his words out but he couldn't find enough breath in his body to say a word.

"Please…come…with me, my brother" Sesshomaru huffed. He sent one final thrust of pleasure as both demons came at the same time as Sesshomaru's seed emptied into his brother's deep caverns. InuYasha collapsed on the bed covered in blood, sweat, and cum. He lost so much breath at the time it seemed impossible he would still be awake. "What a shame. You still look good enough to eat, but I can see you've had enough." Sesshomaru whispered as he pulled out of the warmness of his brother. InuYasha could barely hear what the demon said, but he could tell he said 'I love you' by how his bloodstained lips moved. InuYasha soon fell into a deep sleep, but with a smile on his face.

It seemed like a crazy dream as InuYasha woke up to the sounds of chirping grasshoppers and hooting owls. He realized he was in the exact same spot when he ran into his brother-turned-lover. Even if it felt like a dream, he could feel the claw marks on his back still healing. He soon felt the familiar presence of a demon. When he turned around, he saw Sesshomaru standing in the moonlight like before. "It's been fun InuYasha. We should…definitely do it again sometime. Until then, I'll always be waiting." Those were his final words as he disappeared into the darkness of the night. InuYasha stayed sitting on the ground until he found the nerve to get up and walk away. As he walked, he gazed at the moon remembering that it was the same full moon when Sesshomaru kidnapped him. It was like time stood still for them to have that night together. He soon found a nearby tree and climbed up to get some needed sleep. But he still kept staring at the full moon as the wind blew through his silver hair. The screams he made and the moans he heard seemed to echo through his mind. He knew he would never be the same ever again. Before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, he made a vow to always remember that night. A night nobody would ever forget about when they're with the one they love. A night of love, passion, and lust. A night of pleasured pain.


End file.
